Captured
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: It's the night before Steven's 13th birthday, Ruby and Sapphire had vowed to stay unfused for Steven's birthday after being captured by the Homeworld Gems long ago. Something went wrong, and Lapis couldn't hold Jasper back anymore. Jasper is free now, and when she captures Ruby and Sapphire, it's up to Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl to save them. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper gasped as she woke up, body feeling as brittle as the sticks the crunched beneath her. Free at last. Finally, the fusion had broken, and she free. There stood Lapis, backing turned to her. She could escape. Her body already reacted as if it knew what do. She swam and swam. Breaking the surface, she headed for the shore. Time to wreak havoc on the ones who brought her...this. Ruby and Sapphire, the underlings of Rose. Pathetic, she thought. They depended on a fusion to keep them strong. Weak puny beings. She'll wipe them clean off this place they call Earth.

Ruby sighed as she walked alongside Sapphire, eyeing the ocean in suspicion. Something didn't feel right... but what was it?

Sapphire felt her unease and laid an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Ruby, it's fine. Being separated for just one day will be fine. I'll use my future vision to calm you down." She smiled and closed her eye, looking into the nearest incident. Her heart racing, she gasped. "J-Jasper..." she murmured.

"We need to fuse...NOW." Sapphire saw a shadow cast over her. "Jasper!" she exclaimed, reaching out for Ruby. "I'm sorry, but it looks like you won't be fusing anytime soon, Sapphire." Jasper growled, looming over the two. Knocking over Sapphire, she grabbed her by her neck, wearing a wry grin on her face. "Not so strong now, are you?"

Ruby looked around, before pretty much death glaring Jasper. She spawned her weapon, before launching herself at the gem.

Slapping Ruby out of the air, Jasper laughed. "You two are weak without each other, you pathetic wastes of space! You would serve no purpose to Rose without each other, and now, you won't serve purpose anymore here." Kicking Ruby around, Jasper looked to Sapphire, and smiled.

"How'd you escape the fusion..." Ruby **muttered,** mostly to herself. She struggled to stand, shivering a bit.

"That Lazuli is too weak to contain the likes over me. Like you too are too weak to beat the likes of me!" she guffawed, looking down at the beaten down Ruby. Dragging her by her foot, she walked the house. "No one's here. Good." Using the warp pad, she warped to Galaxy Warp. "I finally can leave this place..." she sighed.

"If you're trying to get back to Homeworld, it's not going to work," Ruby said.

Jasper looked at Ruby in disgust and growled. "I didn't ask you! Don't speak out of place again, you worthless gem!" she yelled, as she threw her across the floor. She pulling out a bottle of cream and squirted some on her hand. Putting some on the warp pad, she smiled. "Yellow Diamond will be so happy."

Sapphire gasped. "Y-Yellow...Diamond?" she muttered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "We'll be shattered..." She mumbled.

Jasper laughed. "I won't be surprised if she does. I'd be rather happy though!" she smirked.

Ruby bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what to do, and she knew she couldn't stop Jasper in any way unless Ruby was able to fuse with Sapphire, which wasn't happening anytime soon...

Finishing up fixing the portal, her eyes glimmered. "Homeworld, here I come." she grinned. Picking up Ruby, she threw her onto the gleaming warp pad. Holding Sapphire under her arm, she warped, and that was the last of Earth for her.

(A/N: I'm sorry it was short, but it's just the prologue, so I mean it's supposed to be sure in my laws of the book of writing. This is based off an role-play me and a friend did, but anyways, thanks for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2- Into the Container

Ruby just lay there as they warped back to Homeworld. She didn't even bother trying to get up. There was no way she could fight Jasper. She glanced over at Sapphire in worry, she needed to know what Sapphire saw in the near future. Were they going to be shattered? Were they going to live? She needed to know...

Sapphire whimpered silently as Ruby looked at her. She couldn't see. It was clouded by distraught and worry. Or maybe she were to be knocked out in the nearest future. As Jasper warped to Homeworld, she shuttering, a tear streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Ruby as she sobbed quietly. "I...I never thought it would end like this. I love you, and I always will." Her chest heaved with desperate gasps of air as Jasper squeezed her harshly. Sapphire gulped, air rushing into her. She panted, and extending an arm to touch Ruby, but it was brutally smacked away by Jasper, who looked so full of herself. Sapphire flickered in and out, and finally fell asleep, knocked out.

"Sapph..." Ruby had reached out her hand to touch sapphire, yanking her hand away a bit when Jasper had smacked Sapphire's hand away from Ruby. She noticed Sapphire kind of go limp, signaling that the blue gem had passed out. "You don't even need us," Ruby growled to the orange gem. "You just want us so you can impress Yellow Diamond. We don't even bother you, we were only ever trying to protect Earth. We have no care for Homeworld, and we only fought you because we had to,"

"Silence!" she hissed. "This isn't just for Yellow Diamond. This is for me as well. This is for revenge, Ruby. You and your stupid "fusion pal" sent me down with Lapis. If it weren't for you, I'd be thriving." She entered a room, pitch black. "I'm here." she announced. No answer. "I'm here, Yellow Diamond." No reply. She dropped Sapphire on the ground and spun around to leave.

"Wait." a voice said, shaking the ground.

"It's not OUR fault you were trapped under the ocean! Blame yourself for that! It's your fault for fusing with Lapis," Ruby growled.

"Silence! I will have no senseless bickering. Leave the red one with me, and put the blue one in the Container." the voice demanded, leaving Jasper startled. "NOW." Jasper scampered out of the room, Sapphire in hand, closing the door behind her. Ruby looked around the dark room, terrified, angry, worried... She couldn't face Yellow Diamond. The leader would most likely shatter her... But the worst she could do is shatter Sapphire. As long as Sapphire was safe... Ruby payed no mind to what happened to her.

"Welcome," boomed Yellow Diamond. "I see Jasper has been treating you...viciously. No surprise." she chortled. "While you're here, why not take it in? Yes, you are a traitor, but it is up to you to decide your fate." she growled, obviously lying. "Do what ever you wish," Ruby spat bitterly. "I don't care what happens to me." She paused. "Just don't hurt Sapphire..." She whispered, hoping the diamond didn't hear her.

Yellow Diamond smiled, now knowing her weakness. "Jasper. Bring the blue one." Five eerie minutes later, Jasper bursted in, holding the semi-awake Sapphire. Jasper dropped her to the ground, and when Sapphire crawled to Ruby, Jasper kicked her away violently. Coughing repeatedly, Sapphire wept. "Ruby...be strong for me..."

"Sapphire." Ruby muttered, narrowing her tear-filled eyes at Jasper. Without thinking, she spawned her weapon. She'd fight this time if she had too, and she wouldn't stop. She could get poofed a million times, and she'd still fight.

Jasper laughed and picked Sapphire up, grinning. "You wouldn't hurt your precious Sapphire, will you? Put the weapon up. Now." she grinned, running her tongue over her teeth. Ruby hesitated. Was Jasper teasing her? She glanced at her gauntlet, letting it disappear. Jasper threw Sapphire across the room, and as she poofed, she kicked the gem into the air and caught it. "Yellow Diamond, I did it. Maybe I finish her off?" Yellow Diamond's low rumble spread across the room. "IMBECILE. IF YOU HURT HER ANY FARTHER THAN THAT, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PERSONALLY WILL BE SMUSHED. Understood?" Jasper winced. "Sorry Yellow Diamond." She put Sapphire's gem on her desk. "Put Ruby in her separate container. Leave her with the...other prisoners." Yellow Diamond snarled. "We need something to do with them."

"Other prisoners?" Ruby echoed. There were more? And what was Diamond going to do with us? She thought to herself. Picking up Ruby, Jasper walked outside to the Container Room. Throwing her in the small area, she smiled as she shut the transparent door. "Goodbye," she mouthed, and walked away. Ruby stood. "Good riddance," she spoke as Jasper left. She looked around the chamber. Where were the other gems? Or were they gems...? Ruby shrugged off the thought and began searching for the others. "Hello?" Ruby called out, cautious. Were there really others? She sighed and sat against the wall, not even noticing the two figures sitting across from her.


	3. Chapter 3- Tourmaline and Crystal

Tourmaline twisted and turned in the corner she was in. They disabled her portal ability, so she couldn't escape. She huffed. She rolled around on the ground, annoyed and bored, tired of this place. Looking at the newcomer, she frowned. "Just great..."

Crystal perked up, seeing the new gem. "Another one?" She whimpered, curling up a bit against the wall. Tourmaline huffed. "Apparently. It's another one...Yellow Diamond and her goons captured her. Should we go...say something?" she muttered. "Y-you can... I'm not at all good with new gems" Crystal said, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees. "Aww, c'mon Crystal. You gotta get over shyness somehow. But I won't force you." She got up and walked over to the red gem. "Uh, hey." she murmured. "I'm Tourmaline. My friend Crystal is...over there."

Ruby jumped at the other gem's voice. She looked over, eyes wide. So there were others. "H-hi," she replied, not introducing herself.

"So, who are you...?" Tourmaline sighed, looking back at Crystal, worrying about her friend. "My name is Ruby," The gem spoke. Crystal watched from where she was sitting, not wanting to move. She wanted to hear what they were talking about, though. She was unable to hear them, and the only way she could was if she went over there. "Oh. My friend Crystal is over there if you want to meet her. She's a bit shy. Umm, well, good luck in here. We can't fuse because if we do, we'll get poofed. Just sayin' now..." Tourmaline warned her.

"Alright," Ruby said, looking at the chamber entrance. "Are they ever going to let us out?"

"No." she said, sternly. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But," she started, looking around, to make sure there was no one there. "They see you through these one was mirrors, to make sure you don't fuse. I hear them; they're loud, but they take breaks from watching us." She blinked.

"Oh..." Ruby sighed. That really let her down. If she was never getting out of here, that meant she'd probably never see Sapphire again, and she would never know of her lover was alive or not. "If Crystal doesn't mind, I'm sure we can try to fuse and escape." she whispered. She touched the windows, pounding on it frantically. "This SUCKS! I can't do anything, and now, I'm gonna let my friend down..."

"Do you think they'll shatter us?" Ruby asked. If they weren't going to shatter them, then what was the point of them just being trapped here.

Tourmaline shrugged. "I've been here for weeks, but I don't know what they'll do to us." She sighed. "I just wanna go..."

"I've wanted to go the moment I got to Homeworld." Ruby said, looking at the ground. Crystal sighed, standing. She walked over to Tourmaline and Ruby. "H-hello," she said. Tourmaline huffed. The echo of the Container door sounded and another gem was let in."Another newcomer!" she cried. Ruby looked over at the gem, her eyes widening at who she saw.

"Ruby!" Sapphire shrieked, running to the red gem.

"Sapphire!" Ruby smiled, tears of relief filling her eyes. She was almost knocked over at the force of Sapphire wrapping her arms around the gem. Ruby hugged her tightly. "Y-your ok..."

Sapphire sighed. "Same to you." She let go, smiling. "Who are they?" she said, pointing at the shy one and the tall, awkward one.

"The tall one is Tourmaline, the other one is Crystal," Ruby replied.

Tourmaline smiled awkwardly and waved. Then she made her way and told her about fusing dangers, but the holes in it.

"Ah...so there's a chance, right?" said Sapphire.

"Yeah, a very slim chance. You can knock down the walls, and boosh! freedom, I guess."

Ruby then remembered. "When those mirrors turn off, we'll fuse, and try to break down the walls," she told Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded her head. "We'll need extra power, assuming this is a thick wall and we have limited time. Do you two...mind fusing together...?" She inquired. "I... Guess, only if Tourmaline is ok with it..." Crystal said. Tourmaline nodded her head happily. "Are you...umm, ready, Crystal?" she asked, holding her hand out. Crystal nodded, taking Tourmaline's hand.

Spinning Crystal around, Tourmaline spun around her and stopped herself with a foot. They did this multiple times, but it kept failing. "Why won't it work?" She turned, expecting to see Ruby and Sapphire, but instead seeing the tall fusion.

Jasper and Yellow Diamond both wandering down the hall, concentrating. What to do with those four... Looking inside of the Container, Jasper roared a might roar (A/N: sorry not sorry), and pounded against the glass. Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes. "No!" cried Jasper.

Crystal backed away from Tourmaline after noticing Jasper and Yellow Diamond. "It's... Them..." She whimpered. "We'll be shattered-" Crystal backed up to the wall, shivering. She had begun talking to herself. Tourmaline looked up and walked over to the petrified Crystal. "Maybe they'll spare us..." she sobbed. Looking up at Garnet, a glint of hope sparkled in her eyes. Maybe, just maybe they might live to see another day.


End file.
